Konsekwencje, Lucek
by Czytadlo
Summary: Cóż zrobił najwierniejszy sługa, żeby zasłużyć na gniew Czarnego Pana? Za lekko zrytą psychikę nie odpowiadam ;D


_**Jest to krótka notka, którą napisałam jakieś pół roku temu z nudów i dziwnego natchnienia. Niby można ją rozwinąć, ale wątpię bym się kiedykolwiek za to zabrała;) Jednak pomyślałam, że wstawię. A co mi szkodzi? Najwyżej dostanę negatywny komentarz:)  
Ostrzegam, że tej nocy (tak, dziwne rzeczy zawsze przychodzą mi do głowy nocą;p), której to pisałam, byłam ciut... Nie, nie byłam wstawiona ani nic, ale trochę mi odbijało;p Mam nadzieję, że komuś udzieli się mój dziwny nastrój;p  
Wiem, że wiele osób patrzy, że tak powiem, z wyższością na głupawe ff, które w zasadzie nie mają spójnej fabuły i w ogóle sensu, ale to ma być ff, który poprawi humor - nie spodziewajcie się arcydzieła, które skłania do przemyśleń;p  
**_

_**No dobra, koniec moich wywodów;p**_

* * *

_**Konsekwencje, Lucek**_

- Lucjuszu, bardzo się na tobie zawiodłem. – Świdrujący syk koło ucha sprawiał, że Malfoy dostał gęsiej skórki. _Malfoyowie są nieustraszeni!_ Ale z pewnością nie tego wieczoru.

- Wybacz mi, Panie – powiedział wykonując głęboki ukłon.

Znajdowali się jakieś pięć metrów po ziemią. W prowizorycznie urządzonym pokoju było duszno i parno. Wszędzie unosił się fetor zgnilizny i rozkładu. Lucjusz aż marszczył brwi.

- Coś nie tak, kochanieńki? – zapytał Voldemort pieszczotliwym tonem. – Nie przyzwyczajony do takich zapaszków, czyż nie? – Trupioblada dłoń pogładziła Malfoya po policzku.

- Wybacz, Panie. Nie chciałem cię urazić. – Jego szata lepiła się od potu. Z trudem opanowywał drżenie nóg, jednak zmusił się do spokojnego zgięcia wpół.

- Wiesz, Lucjuszu, po miesiącach spędzonych w kanalizacji przywyknąłbyś. Jestem pewien, że twój arystokratyczny nochal nie marszczyłby się wtedy tak irytująco – powiedział wodząc paznokciem długim na pięć cali po dolnej wardze Malfoya.

Niespodziewanie Voldemort przesunął się i wykonał pełny obrót.

- Gdyby pech sprawił, że urodziłbym się mugolem – Splunął. - to zdecydowanie tancerzem, nie sądzisz?

Lucjusz nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, odchrząknął i powrócił to pierwotnego tematu. Jakoś wolałby sobie nie wyobrażać Czarnego Pana wygrażającego Iwonie Pavlović…

- Zakładam, że jest powód, dla którego mnie tu wezwałeś, Mistrzu – powiedział.

- Zapomniałeś o ukłonie.

- Och. Proszę o wybaczenie. – Lucjusz natychmiast ukłonił się. A zrobił to z takim zaangażowaniem, że niemal zarył nosem o podłogę.

- Widzisz – zaczął tamten. Malfoy odetchnął z ulgą, spychając gdzieś w kat swych myśli wizję Czarnego Pana tańczącego salsę. – Niegdyś byłeś moim najbardziej oddanym sługą.

- Tak, Panie – przytaknął Lucjusz nie omieszkując się oczywiście ukłonić.

- Teraz jest nim Glizdogon. – Voldemort wystawił język na wierzch i zrobił zniechęconą minę. – Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wolałem stare czasy. Nie trzeba okularów, żeby wiedzieć, że przy Glizdogonie wyglądasz jak mała miss.

Malfoy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał tego nie komentować.

- Oczywiście – ciągnął Czarny Pan – wolałbym, żebyś to ty był moją prawicą. Moim mieczem. Moją różdżką. Moim… Eh, lepiej zostawmy to w spokoju, bo zaraz dojdziemy do innych niebezpiecznych sprzętów, które posiadam. If you know what I mean. – Uśmiechnął się i sprzedał Lucjuszowi kuksańca w bok. – W ogóle nie masz poczucia humoru – powiedział z wyrzutem, kiedy towarzysz nie zareagował śmiechem. Ani uśmiechem. Ani nawet uniesieniem kącików ust o choćby milimetr.

- Wybacz, Panie. Jestem przekonany co do twojego dowcipu, ale coś mnie rozkojarzyło. – Wymówiwszy te dwanaście słów, miał za sobą liczną serię ukłonów. – If you know what I mean. – Uśmiechnął się obleśnie, ale od oddania kuksańca powstrzymał go zimny wzrok Voldemorta.

- Lucjuszu – wysyczał. – Nie waż się więcej bluźnić w mojej obecności.

Ten natychmiast przeprosił i po raz setny tego wieczoru zgiął się wpół. W tamtej chwili Czarny Pan przypominał mu Narcyzę. A konkretniej, Narcyzę, kiedy miała okres. Robiła się wtedy nieznośna. Całymi dniami obżerała się czekoladowymi żabami i tymi przeklętymi wytworami Bertiego Botta. Raz w czasie jednej z ich małżeńskich kłótni, porównała go do fasolki. Do pieprzonej FASOLKI! I to jakiej?! O smaku wymiocin! Lucjusz czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że ożenił się z tą kobietą. I mimo, że to on był głową tej rodziny, on nosił spodnie, przez te parę dni w miesiącu zwyczajnie bał się swojej żony. Dlatego też wahania nastrojów Voldemorta traktował bardzo poważnie.

- Cały czas mnie zawodzisz. Nie mogę znosić takiej niesubordynacji.

Malfoy przełknął kwas, który zebrał się w jego ustach. Wprost emanował strachem. _Nie, Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać to nie Narcyza. On nie nazwie go fasolką o smaku wymiocin i nie rzuci w niego butem. Niestety… _

Pomyślał o irytującej żonie. Obiecującym synu_. _Pomyślał o wszystkich swoich wrogach (a tych było niemało) i oczyma wyobraźni widział jak szczają na jego grób, wszyscy z identycznymi, uśmiechniętymi gębami.

- Czas ponieść konsekwencję.

I właśnie wtedy Lucjusz padł na kolana i rozpłakał się. Trwało to około kwadransa.

- Oj, nie maż się już tak! – Voldemort machnął rękoma zirytowany. – Umrzyj jak mężczyzna!

To tylko spotęgowało szloch Malfoya.

Czarny Pan zazgrzytał zębami.

- No dobra, no dobra! – zawołał. – Nie umrzesz! Zadowolony?

Lucjusz podniósł głowę z nadzieją. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a z nosa zwisały warkocze smarków.

- Panie, twa łaskawość nie zna granic.

- Ta, mam miękkie serducho.

Voldemort spokojnie przechadzał się po pomieszczeniu. W tą i z powrotem. W tą i z powrotem.

- Jednak musimy dbać o moją reputację – rzekł po jakimś czasie. – I zwyczajnie _nie mogę_ puścić ci tego płazem. Samo to, że zapomniałeś mi się pokłonić zasługuje na _Cruciatusa! _Ale nie! Cholerny Lucek dodatkowo musiał zbratać się z wrogiem!

- Ależ, Panie! Ja nigdy…

- Milcz! Ty parszywy… Narcyza wszystko mi powiedziała. Ba! Pokazała!

Lucjusz czuł się, jakby ktoś zdzielił go po głowie cegłą. Oczywiście, nie żeby był po przejściach…

- Mistrzu, nie wiem o czym mówisz – wyjęczał.

Voldemort w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przed Malfoyem i wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek.

- Widziałem zdjęcia, Lucek! Nagi Harry Potter?! Jak mogłeś?!

Lucjusz otworzył szeroko usta zdumiony. _Jakim cudem Narcyza odnalazła je… Były tak dobrze schowane… Przecież ona nigdy nie zagląda pod łóżko!_

- Panie, wybacz mi. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Voldemort zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

- Konsekwencje, Lucek.

Malfoy przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Zrobię wszystko, Panie.

- Trochę torturowania przez Bellatrix powinno wystarczyć – powiedział niby obojętnym tonem. Nagle blada twarz rozciągnęła się w upiornym uśmiechu, ukazując ostre zęby. – Przynieś mi ich więcej, Lucek. _Chcę więcej!_

* * *

Niecałe dwie godziny później Voldemort miał wszystkie zdjęcia Pottera. I tylko _dla siebie_.

Długim paznokciem obrysował zarys pośladków Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

- Harry Potterze – wychrypiał – dorwę cię. A wtedy… Wtedy zrobimy sobie sesję.

* * *

_**I to w zasadzie koniec:) **_


End file.
